


The Love of a Great King

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli survive the Battle of the Five Armies. While preparing for Thorin's coronation, he remembers a love he had to leave behind to take the quest to restore his birthright. The envoy from Rivendell arrives early with a gift unlike any Thorin ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. රියූනියන්

**Author's Note:**

> This is the idea that started it all for me in writing in the Hobbit. Many of my Figrid stories have taken over my writing time, and will probably continue to do so for awhile. However, I want and need to get this story written.
> 
> While much of this will be primarily movie-verse, how Thorin, Kíli, and Fíli almost died in battle follows the book rather than what happened on Ravenhill, particularly for Fíli's sake. There are still elements of how Azog was ultimately defeated and what almost killed Thorin, but the brothers almost died defending their uncle, not separately as was done in the movies. 
> 
> There will be Figrid and Kiliel in the story, but it will primarily focus on Thorin and his lady love, who is an OC. Graphic has been added of Enelya and Thorin. Enelya's face is provided by Mylene Jampanoi This will be slower to update than the other stories I am working on, but I need more time to plot things out and get it written as it is coming to me a little slower than some other things.
> 
> Rating, some pairings, and warnings may change as the story progresses. Each chapter title will be a word or phrase in Sinhala. The title of this chapter is "Reunion". Like I did with Porté Danse, I have created a "pretty" section divider. This is also in Sinhala and is simply "Erebor".

 

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

_Thorin’s fingers stroked down along Enelya’s spine, feeling her snuggle closer to him. He brushed her hair aside, his fingertips brushing the delicate points of her ears, one of the two reminders of her mixed blood. When they first met, he had wanted to hate her. Now as she lay beside him, he couldn’t imagine ever feeling such a negative feeling towards the beautiful woman._

_“You promise to return?” he heard her whisper. She moved her head on the pillow, her eyes sleepy and full of love._

_“I promise,” he whispered back, laying his head beside hers, their noses inches apart._

_“I’m scared for you,” she continued to whisper. “I’m scared you won’t return to me.”_

_Thorin shifted closer, brushing their noses together. He bumped his forehead to hers in affection. “I will return to you,” he said. “I will return and bring you to Erebor to be my queen.” He moved his head, sealing his lips against hers._

Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain, slowly opened his eyes. His mind started to clear of the memory, but he still felt his heart ache from it. He pushed himself upright with a groan, the scars on his chest tugging painfully. He remembered all too well how he could have succumbed to the wounds on the battlefield. How close he came to losing his nephews. He looked down, his fingers brushing along the worst of the wounds he had sustained in the fight.

“Thorin?” He lifted his head as his sister, Dís poked her head into his room. Seeing he was decent enough, wearing a pair of sleep pants, the Princess of Erebor carried a tray to her brother’s bedside table.

“Why are you doing a servant’s work?” Thorin questioned.

“I’ve done far more intensive things over the years than carry in breakfast to my healing brother,” Dís commented as she set the tray down before turning to him. “How did you sleep?”

Thorin grunted slightly as he shifted, reaching for his robe. He sighed as Dís still had to assist him, despite how much better he felt in comparison to after the battle. In a way, he supposed, that was a true testament to how badly he had been injured to have come so far.

It had been almost a month since the Battle of the Five Armies. He had fallen in battle, certain he would return to the Halls of Waiting. He had barely seen when Fíli and Kíli had joined the fight to defend him, discovering afterwards that they had been severely wounded as well. Two unexpected saviors had saved them, the daughter of Bard and the elf-maid, Tauriel. They had also been injured, but not as badly as the three heirs of Durin had.

Thorin had been told that while the battle had been mostly over, a few orcs and goblins had still attempted to take out Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli. While searching for survivors and wounded, Sigrid of Dale and Tauriel had come across the three wounded men. It was no surprise that Tauriel had taken up arms to protect the men, but the surprise had come when Sigrid had picked up a fallen dwarf’s axe and wielded it as wildly as she could to help in the defense of Durin’s sons.

“Envoys are starting to arrive for your coronation later this week,” Dís said, breaking into his thoughts. “Including Lord Elrond from Rivendell.” She looked up from pouring some tea into a cup.

“He said he wishes to speak with you privately as soon as you can,” she said. “That it was quite important.”

Thorin sighed once more, reaching to pick up one of the scones on the tray. “I shall dress then and head down,” he said. While he was not fond of most elves, his tolerance level had gotten better, namely because of Enelya if he was truly honest with himself. However, Elrond had endeared himself to Thorin while the Company had been in Rivendell. He had shown them quite a bit of hospitality when he hadn’t needed to. Tauriel was another elf that he no longer minded due to all she had done to assist his nephew.

He still despised Thranduil.

“Any idea what he wants?” Dís asked. She did not hold the same animosity for elves as Thorin did, but she was not one to seek them out, except Tauriel. She remembered what Thranduil had done to their people when Smaug had attacked, or rather what he hadn’t, but she also knew that there was a time to put the past in the past. She knew that it would prove important to forge a relationship of some sort with the elves and men.

“No,” Thorin said. “However, he was quite kind to us when we were there.” He felt a ball of anxiety starting to form in his stomach. It left such a knot that he suddenly had no appetite. He did drink part of the tea his sister had poured before turning to gather his clothes. He was avoiding taking someone on as a valet, but he really could use the assistance while still injured. He’d at least handle getting his trousers on before allowing his sister to assist him with his tunic and coat.

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

“Lord Elrond,” Thorin said as he entered the chamber room that he had designated as a meeting room for dignitaries. There were few rooms in the mountain that wouldn’t allow for the height of men and elves, but he felt this room most appropriate of all of those to meet with people. It was normally customary to see guests in the Hall of Kings, but since the disaster with attempting to capture Smaug in a lake of gold, Thorin couldn’t bring himself to enter the hall until they had finished removing the gold floor. He was informed that dwarves were working diligently to have it done before his coronation.

If not for the amount of people that would be in attendance, Thorin would insist his coronation be held elsewhere. The room was a stark reminder of his failure to kill the dragon and the destruction he brought upon those of Laketown because of the failure. Despite the peace and treaties he now had with Bard, the new King of Dale, he still felt responsible for those who lost their lives because of his own single-minded focus, coupled with ignoring the signs of dragon sickness that had overcome him. It had almost cost him everything.

“Your Majesty?” Elrond broke into his thoughts. “You looked far away.”

“My apologies,” Thorin said. “My mind does occasionally wander to things I wish I could have done differently.”

“Regrets will get you nowhere, King Under the Mountain,” the Lord of Rivendell said. “However, I do understand and have been there.”

“I was unware that elves held regrets,” Thorin said. He offered a small smile to the elf, hoping to ease the sting of his words.

“Not all elves are like Thranduil,” Elrond pointed out. “As you well know.”

“Though it’s refreshing to see that your attitude towards elves hasn’t changed that much,” a soft, very familiar, feminine voice said.

Thorin turned, his blue eyes wide as he took in the vision he had only just been dreaming of that night. Enelya Ar-Feiniel Reimek was a vision in a regal looking dress that seemed to be a mixture of dwarven and elvish styles. Her dark hair was pulled back in a more elvish style, with a silver circlet over the dark locks. He could remember the feel of the strands flowing over his fingertips when he would brush it. He did see the single braid near her nape and his heart warmed. While not exactly the same braid he had created, it was as close as she could was able to get. The beads he had given her interwoven into the strands.

“Enelya,” he murmured. He saw tears form in her eyes. He didn’t know who moved first, but he soon found his arms wrapped tightly around his One. Despite his promise, he wondered if he would truly see her again. “ _Amrâlimê._ ”

“What are you doing with Lord Elrond?” Thorin asked, pulling away from Enelya.

“Orcs attacked the village,” Enelya explained, her throat choking on the words. Thorin felt dread filling him. “The elves kept us safe and took us in.”

“Marya and Ragna?” Thorin asked. His heart dropped when Enelya shook her head and buried her face in his chest. “Only you survived…”

“Not only her,” Elrond said, a mystery air to his word. Thorin turned confused eyes towards the elf.

“Is Dwalin with you?” Enelya asked, pulling back.

“Yes,” Thorin said. “He will be…” He didn’t want to think how his friend would fare at hearing of Marya’s death.

“Thorin,” Enelya said. “There are those you two must meet. You, Dwalin, and your kin.”

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

Curiosity was gnawing viciously at Thorin’s belly as his nephews, sister, Dwalin, and Balin joined him in the receiving room. Elrond stood near Enelya protectively as the dwarves who did not know her looked at her curiously. Dwalin’s eyes lit up in recognition and it made Thorin almost sick, because he knew his friend was about to be heartbroken when he learned of Marya.

“Enelya!” The usually rough dwarf moved over to the lovely woman and hugged her warmly. He pulled back, looking around the room. “Where is Marya?”

Enelya ducked her head, trying to still the tears that wanted to form. She felt Dwalin’s hands tighten slightly on her arms. She lifted her head to look at him, a single tear slipping onto her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Dwalin,” she whispered.

Dwalin looked stricken, his hands falling from her arms. He shook his head, looking over to Thorin, seeing the truth on his friend’s face. He slowly shook his head more. “No,” he whispered, looking to his brother with a pained expression. Balin moved over, concern for his brother, catching him as he collapsed with grief. He looked to Thorin with a questioning gaze.

“Marya was his One,” Thorin supplied, grief strong in his voice.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked roughly, managing to speak past a sob. Balin helped his brother up and into a nearby chair, Dís moving over to rest a hand against the man’s shoulder. She looked to Enelya, feeling an odd protectiveness for her brother and Dwalin suddenly against this woman. She did not understand why, perhaps it was because she was obviously of Elvish blood, but also the sadness she was bringing with her presence.

“The village was attacked by an orc raiding party,” she explained. “They were amongst those traveling here…”

Thorin looked at her sharply, guilt slicing through his belly. His love had been in danger because of him, and Dwalin lost his love because of him. All for what? Yes, he had regained the kingdom, but at what cost?

“No,” Enelya said firmly, seeing Thorin’s grief easily. She walked over and took his hands. “No, _amrâlimê_ , this is not your fault.”

“But if I had not…” Thorin started.

“Orcs are becoming more bold, Thorin Oakenshield,” Elrond commented. “As you well know from when you met Enelya and Marya.” Thorin could not deny the elf’s truth. An orc attack that had wounded Enelya is indeed how he and Dwalin had met the two women. And how Thorin had learned that not all members of a single race believed as he did.

“What of Ragna?” Dwalin asked, calming some. He had his elbows resting on his knees, staring at his hands.

“She died defending us so we could escape,” Enelya said. She swallowed, feeling Thorin’s hands shift to interlock their fingers. She looked at him, taking a deep breath. She turned to Dwalin.

“We were almost to Rivendell when we were ambushed,” she said quietly. “Many of our escort were killed in defense. Marya took a morgul blade to her belly…” She took a steadying breath before continuing. “She took a morgul blade defending your son. And mine.”

Dwalin’s head snapped up to look at her, even as Thorin’s hands jerked in Enelya’s. “Son?” Dwalin rose quickly.

“Fundin,” Enelya said. “She remembered how you felt about your father and wanted to honor your son by naming him after his grandfather.” She looked at Thorin. “As did I when I named my son Thráin.”

The room erupted in various forms of chatter, Dís being one of the most vocal. Balin held a tight grip on his brother’s shoulder as he felt him shake from the news he was being given. It was the Princess of Erebor who demanded silence before looking at Thorin.

“You laid with an elf and claim her as your One?” Her words were harsh, almost vicious. For all of Thorin’s words of disgust about elves over the years, she felt betrayed by his apparent hypocrisy. “And apparently have a child with her?”

Thorin had never felt true anger at his sister until now. He turned to speak to her when Enelya spoke. “I am only half-Elf,” she said in that soft, calm tone of hers. He could hear a tremor, however, in the face of Dís’ anger. “And two children.”

“Two?” Thorin asked, looking down at her.

“Twins,” Enelya said. “A boy and a girl. I suppose a fluke of my Elvish half.”

“And what is the other half?” Fíli asked before his mother could say something angrily. “Even if you are half-human, you seem rather short.”

Enelya smiled slightly at Thorin’s nephew. “Because I’m not half-human. My mother was a dwarf,” she said. “You must be Fíli. Thorin spoke proudly of both you and your brother when we met.”

“Wait,” Dís said. “Your mother was a dwarf?” Her forehead puckered in confusion.

“Where is my son?!” Dwalin demanded. Patience was not the dwarf’s strong suit, and he had been holding back since Dís seemed to demand answers.

“May I suggest the nannies bring the children?” Elrond asks. “Their fathers seem quite anxious. Then I believe it would benefit all to sit and discuss this.”

“A fine idea,” Balin stepped in, ever the diplomat. “I shall arrange for refreshments as well.” He glanced at his brother to make sure he was all right before heading off to do just that. Elrond had also stepped out momentarily to inform the elf nanny that was seeing to the children, leaving Enelya alone with Thorin and his kin. She was keenly aware of Dís studying her. What she couldn’t tell is what the other woman was thinking. She wasn’t sure what to make of this sister of Thorin’s, especially as she saw the elves working outside with many as they still rebuilt from the battle. Plus she had seen the lovely elf maid with the red hair so like Marya’s walking through the halls, greeting them pleasantly. Yet Dís seemed to take offense at the idea of Thorin and Enelya.

“Are you all right?” Thorin asked her as he moved closer, blocking her from Dís gaze.

“I do not think your sister likes me,” Enelya murmured, looking down at their hands.

“She is merely surprised,” Thorin murmured to her, brushing his fingers along her cheek. “How I have missed you.”

“As I have missed you,” Enelya admitted. “Ragna… she found love for a time before…” She swallowed hard. Thorin remembered the woman in question. Ragna had been of mixed blood, as Enelya was. Only Ragna’s dwarven mother had been raped by an orc, resulting in Ragna’s birth. While she had favored more of her dwarven mother, there were still some of those orc features that made many cringe away from her even in a village surrounded by those of mixed blood. He remembered how she had watched with longing as Marya, and then Enelya, had found love with the two dwarves that had been with them for a time.

“I am glad,” Thorin said. He lifted his head to stare at the door as Elrond and Balin returned, a two elf maids coming in behind them with three children.

He immediately knew who his children were. He was rooted to where he stood as Enelya broke away and walked over to the elves. Instead of reaching for either of their children, she took the robust dwarfling with shocking red hair. If not for how much the young lad looked like Dwalin, he would almost suspect that it was a child from Dáin’s side of the family. Balin moved with Enelya as she carried the child to Dwalin.

“Your son,” she said, her voice thick. Dwalin stared at the child, watching as he stuck pudgy fingers into his mouth to stare at the dwarf.

“Fundin?” Dwalin asked. Enelya nodded. Dwalin hesitated before reaching to take the boy from Enelya’s arms. He was no stranger to holding children, having done so many times when Fíli and Kíli had been young, but it had still be some time. Even when it came to dwarflings, they worried about hurting a child. It didn’t matter that Dwalin could feel just how sturdy the child was as he held him, Dwalin was still terrified he would hurt the boy.

Fundin’s little fingers immediately moved to the leather straps that crisscrossed over Dwalin’s chest that normally held his axes strapped to his back. He studied Dwalin’s bearded face before reaching up to grab his nose. He made a rude noise at Dwalin, giving him a grin.

“He’s definitely your son,” Kíli quipped. It eased the tension in the room, especially as Dwalin grinned widely. Balin moved closer to his brother, smiling warmly as Fundin immediately turned to look at him. Balin looked forward to helping his brother with this lad. He could tell just by looking at the boy that he would be a strong warrior as Dwalin was, but he there was such intelligence in his big brown eyes that Balin knew this boy was sharp as a tack. He’d be a formidable member of the Court. He only wondered if it would be in the Court of Thorin’s own half-breed son, or in Fíli’s Court when he was king.

Enelya moved back toward the elf that held her children in her arms. She pulled the little girl to her, feeling her daughter curl against her body and rest her head on her shoulder. She was the shyer of the two children. She laughed as Thráin practically jumped out of the nanny’s arms to Enelya’s. Settling her son on her other hip, she turned to walk over to Thorin. She had never seen something more amazing then the pure awe on Thorin’s face as he looked at his children for the first time.

“Your children,” Enelya said. “This is Thráin.” She bounced the little boy that was the spitting image of Thorin. “And this is Díserin.” Dís immediately moved over to her brother. She saw the tears in Thorin’s eyes that were forming in her own. This woman, who she had been so angry with, combined her name with Frerin’s to create a name for her daughter. Dís’ niece. Words she never expected to hear in her mind.

“Thrain, Díserin,” Enelya said. “This is your papa.” She looked to Dís. “And that is your Aunt Dís.”

Thráin looked between Dís and his sister. He pointed to his twin. “Dís,” he said with a slight lisp. He gave them a big grin before leaning as far as he could out of Enelya’s arms towards Thorin. Acting on instinct, Thorin took the dwarfling into his arms. His chest ached with the emotions rolling through him at the moment. He was holding his heir, the next King under the Mountain. Immediately his eyes found Fíli where he stood with Kíli. He saw tears on his sister-sons’ faces, their grins wide. He tilted his head and they immediately hurried over to him.

“Meet your cousins,” Thorin said, pride filling his chest. He had never felt such joy than he did at that moment.


	2. සාකච්ඡා

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had about family and allegiances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enelya's mother's name is introduced in this chapter, which is Alvilda. Alvilda is Old Norse and means "Battle of elves". 
> 
> I played with the canon a bit and gave Elrond's son, Elrohir, children. There is no canon evidence that we know of that Elrond's twin sons ever had their own families, but for the purposes of this 'fic, they did. There will be hints that Elladan had his own family, but the twin of "importance" is Elrohir.
> 
> I also played with the idea that in the Elvish hierarchy, that Thranduil is actually pretty low on the totem pole, at least in regards to Elrond and those who rule Lothlórien.
> 
> The title of this chapter in Sinhala is "Discussions".

Thorin had never truly expected a moment of bliss such as this. To sit with his family, which included the woman he loved and his children. He sat in a large cushy chair, studying those around him. He didn’t even stop to think that one of those there was the ruler of Rivendell. It seemed right that he was there in a very odd way. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he brought Enelya back to Thorin.

A soft smile graced Thorin’s face as he looked at his nephews. The two were sitting on the floor with their new baby cousin, Thráin, and Dwalin’s young son, Dwalin between them. He looked at his sister. Despite her cool reception of Enelya initially, he was pleased to see Dís and Enelya speaking, while Dís cradled Díserin close, his daughter almost asleep against her aunt’s shoulder.

“So what now?” Kíli asked, breaking into Thorin’s thoughts. “I mean…”

“Uncle Thorin’s coronation,” Fíli said. “And Thráin being named Crown Prince.”

“Will he be accepted?” While Elrond asked the question aloud, it was obvious on everyone else’s faces that they wondered the same.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Fíli asked. “He’s Uncle Thorin’s son.”

“He’s also not of pure blood,” Balin pointed out. “Some dwarrows may not take kindly to having a mixed blood child as their heir.”

“Then they can go to Ered Luin or the Iron Hills or live outside of the Lonely Mountain,” Fíli said, his voice hot. “Thráin is Thorin’s heir.”

“So are you.” All heads turned towards Enelya.

“Do you not want your son as the heir?” Kíli asked.

“I want what is best for Erebor,” Enelya said. “It is up to Thorin who he names as his heir. If he chooses to remove Thráin from the line of succession because of my Elven blood that is his right.”

“But it’s not right,” Fíli said. “His son should be king after him.”

“He will be,” Thorin said. “But Enelya is right. You are still my heirs as well.”

“Thorin, you know many may not be favorable to Thráin due to Enelya’s bloodline, as she said,” Balin said. “That is something for you to consider, especially as you are not wed.”

“Technically, at least by half of Enelya’s bloodline, they are,” Elrond spoke up.

“How so?” Dís questioned.

“Elves are not much for ceremony in some ways,” Elrond said. “And like dwarves, we only usually marry once, to those we consider our Ones. However, elves do not need marriage ceremonies. When we agree to become life partners to one another, the act of sex alone joins us and essentially marries us. The fact that Thorin and Enelya’s union also produced children further solidifies that union.”

“So… Enelya is technically our Aunt Enelya?” Kíli asked with a grin.

“I do not mind,” Fíli said, also smiling.

“Enelya is also now your queen,” Dís pointed out to Thorin. She looked to Balin. “This means we should be preparing quickly for her coronation beside Thorin in a few days.”

“This is why you arrived so early,” Thorin said, looking at Elrond.

Elrond tilted his head at Thorin. “I arrived early so you had time to spend with Enelya and your children before every other diplomatic envoy drew your attention,” he said.

“Wait,” Enelya said. “Queen? Surely you can’t mean that I be crowned with Thorin!”

Thorin looked at her, his heart aching. “Do you not wish to be at my side?”

Enelya rose and walked over to Thorin. “ _Amrâlimê_ , I want nothing more,” she said, taking his hands. “But we must face the truth that I am half-elf. I remember the stories of how dwarves and elves feel about one another.” She swallowed. “I know my own parents’ story. I do not wish to be the cause of a coup if any of the dwarves think you are not in your right mind by making me your queen.”

“ _Amrâlimê_ , you are my queen,” Thorin said. “Even if Lord Elrond did not inform me of what constitutes an Elven marriage, I’d want to marry you and have you at my side as my queen. As Fíli said, if they do not like it, they can go to Ered Luin or to the Iron Hills.”

“And what if it is your kin who protests?” Enelya asked. “I remember you speaking of a cousin from the Iron Hills…”

“Dáin,” Thorin said. “He can be unreasonable at times, but he wouldn’t go against me in this.”

“Are we certain?” Dwalin spoke up. “I trust you, Thorin, but will Dáin truly understand?”

“I will speak to him,” Dís said. “If anyone can make him see reason, it’ll be me. Thorin is too close to the situation, and he will simply see Kíli’s and Fíli’s feelings on the matter being simply them going along with their uncle.”

“And he wouldn’t think the same of you?” Dwalin questioned. “I do not doubt your diplomacy.” He added the last quickly when Dís pinned him with a look. “I doubt Dáin’s ability to see reason.”

“I will speak with him with Lady Dís,” Balin said. “Despite my close relationship with Thorin, I have never been one to be seen as straying from what is right for Erebor.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Elrond spoke up. Thorin turned to him, arching a brow.

“Go on,” Dís said.

“Speak with King Bard,” Elrond said. “If your nearest neighbor understands and supports you, it will be hard for anyone to question your choices as king.”

“Dale is running on a mere shell of who they were. If Dáin suspects he can claim Erebor as his because he feels Thorin is not in his right mind, we cannot look to Dale to assist,” Balin pointed out. “And I can’t imagine we will have support from King Thranduil.”

“He might,” Kíli said. “He did offer Tauriel as an ambassador.”

“That was not truly out of support, but to get Tauriel out of his son’s life,” Thorin said. “And once he receives what he desires, I do not know if we can rely on him.”

“But you do have my support,” Elrond said. “And that will carry far more weight than Thranduil’s support. For Enelya is my kin, and she is also the kin of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien.”

Balin’s eyes widened. He looked over to Thorin, who was looking at Enelya. “How?” Thorin asked softly.

Enelya looked at Thorin evenly. “We discovered that Lord Elrond is… well I do not yet know the Elvish term, but the Westron term is great-grandfather,” she said.

“My son, Elrohir, had three sons and two daughters. A rarity for elves to have so many children,” Elrond said. “His youngest son, Elwin, fell in love with a dwarf. While elves and dwarves have had a harder time trusting one another, we in Imladris are not as… prejudiced as others can be. Perhaps it is because I remember when there was once true peace between the races and I hope for it again.”

“My mother’s kin were not so forgiving,” Enelya said, quietly. “Ada… they believed him capable of bewitching my mother and forcing himself on her. They found them together and they forced her to watch them kill my father.”

“Does your family still live?” Dís questioned. She knew that if it had been their family to face such violence, they would have demanded the life of the family that had stolen one of their own.

“My son and his sons demanded vengeance against those responsible,” Elrond admitted. “However, my marriage-granddaughter and her sister requested otherwise. They wished to see no further bloodshed.”

“Her sister?” Fíli asked.

“Marya,” Dwalin said quietly. “My One.”

“Word reached my son’s ears that Alvilda was banished from her kin,” Elrond said. “It wasn’t until some years later we discovered why.”

“Because of Aunt Enelya?” Kíli asked, shifting how he was sitting so Thráin could sit in his lap.

“Yes,” Enelya said. “When they discovered my mother was expecting me, they demanded she get rid of me despite how precious children are to dwarves. To them I was an abomination because of who my father was.”

“Marya and Alvilda both left,” Dwalin said. “Marya refused to believe that what was between Alvilda and her… well I guess it would be her husband based on what Lord Elrond has said about Elven marriages, Marya refused to believe that was wrong. And Enelya certainly wasn’t.”

“We did not know where they went,” Elrond said. “Despite all that Elrohir did to find them.”

“My mother died when I was twenty when she was attacked by orcs,” Enelya said. “By then we were living in a village that had been created outside of a human village. It consisted primarily of those of mixed blood, mainly those who were half-human and half-elf, or half-human and half-dwarf.” She noted Fíli’s head turned at the combination, looking quite interested at the idea. Perhaps she would have to talk to her marriage-nephew later to see what that was about.

“After the raid on our village that had us fleeing, elves of Rivendell came to our aid,” Enelya said. “Apparently I resembled both parents enough for them to question who I was. Once I confirmed who my mother was, I was introduced to my Ada’s family.”

“The long and short of that tale,” Elrond said. “Is that most elves will stand behind your decision to make Enelya your queen. So I suggest talking to King Bard. In this instance, King Thranduil does not matter. He would not dare risk the wrath of Lady Galadriel alone.”

“How is she related to all of this?” Balin asked.

“She is mother to my wife,” Elrond said. “Otherwise known in Westron as Enelya’s great-great grandmother.”

Balin let out a low whistle. A mirth filled his eyes that almost scared Dwalin. “Well then,” he said. “Shall I call for King Bard then?”

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

When Bard arrived, he had his children with him. Tilda was excited to see Kíli again. There was a lot of curiosity that rippled across all of their faces as they took in Elrond, Enelya, and the three dwarflings.

“I was unaware this would be a formal meeting,” Bard said when he was greeted more formally by Balin. “I can have Sigrid…”

“No,” Thorin cut in. “It is a formal meeting of sorts, but also one about family.” At Bard’s arched brow, Thorin turned to draw Enelya to him. “Bard, meet my wife, Enelya Ar-Feiniel Reimek.”

Bard bowed, but paused at Thorin’s words. He looked at the King under the Mountain, not even attempting to hide the shock he felt. “I… I had no idea you were married,” he said.

Thorin chuckled a bit. “Nor did I, technically, until a few hours ago,” he said. “Please sit, I shall explain.”

Bard moved to a seat, noting how his children easily settled in with the others dwarves. Tilda was fascinated with the three little ones. He smiled softly as he saw the little girl look at everyone shyly before moving to Sigrid and crawling into her lap. He knew a day would come when Sigrid would have her own children and he knew she would be a wonderful mother. Little ones were drawn to her.

“My children,” Thorin explained. Bard looked at Thorin, surprise showing again. “At least the little one in your daughter’s lap, and the dark-haired boy. The other is Dwalin’s son, and technically my marriage-cousin.”

“Married and with children,” Bard said. “This is turning into a very eventful meeting.”

“My children and my wife are actually why Balin asked you to come to this meeting,” Thorin said. Dís sat beside Enelya, touching her marriage-sister’s arm gently. Bard took note, tilting his head.

“Introductions first,” Thorin said. “I have introduced you to my wife. Beside her is my sister, Lady Dís.”

Bard bowed in his seat. “Your Highness,” he said.

“Your Majesty,” Dís said. “You have my eternal gratitude for your assistance to my brother and my sons, especially with Kíli’s injury.”

“Despite all that happened, it is my gratitude your sons have for saving my children when orcs attacked our home, and again when they helped them to escape Laketown when the dragon came,” Bard said.

“If not for my quest,” Thorin said sadly. “Those events would never have happened. Nor the battle.” Thorin couldn’t help but glance to Sigrid once more, noting the binding that held her arm to her side as her wound from the battle healed.

“And if not for your quest, Dale would still be an abandoned ruin, the Master of Laketown would still be taking advantage of my people, and life would be miserable,” Bard said. “Perhaps things could have gone differently, but you cannot know the events that would have come down. Because of your quest, Dale and Erebor will be prosperous once more.”

“Promising words,” Elrond said. “Even if Thorin were to take Enelya as his queen?”

Bard tilted his head at the elf. “Why wouldn’t he? He just said they were married. Why would she not be queen beside him?” he asked.

“I am sure you have noted that I am not a dwarf,” Enelya said softly.

“Fully?” Bard asked. “Yes, I had noted that. I suspected you have dwarf blood though.”

“Perceptive,” Enelya said. “I am only half.”

Bard inclined his head, studying Thorin and Enelya a moment before focusing completely on Thorin. “You are concerned some may not take kindly to your queen not being a dwarrowdam of full blood,” he said.

“Even more that his queen is half-elf,” Dís spoke up.

“If she were half-human, would it make that much of a difference?” Bard asked. “As Thorin, himself, is full-dwarf and his wife is half-dwarf, any children they have would be mostly dwarf.”

“Some may feel that only a full-blooded dwarf should be considered heir,” Balin said.

Bard leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his jawline. His eyes got a slightly distant look as he contemplated the situation. He focused on Thorin once more.

“I get the impression you are looking for acceptance from me,” he said.

“I am,” Thorin admitted. He leaned forward, grimacing as the skin around his scars tightened. “There is concern that some dwarrow will not take kindly to Enelya as my queen or Thráin as my heir.”

“Because of him displacing Prince Fíli?” Bard asked.

“If Thráin had no mixed blood, there would be no question,” Dís said. “But as he does…”

Bard slowly nodded. He looked at Thorin. “I stand behind you,” he said. “For all of our shortcomings, it is in our allegiance to one another now that will get us through.” He tilted his head. “What of King Thranduil?”

“He does not matter,” Elrond said. “Enelya is related to myself as well as Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien.”

“And you are?” Bard asked curiously.

“Lord Elrond of Rivendell,” he said, putting his hand to his chest before extending it out towards Bard. Once again, Bard bowed in his seat.

“Well met, Lord Elrond,” Bard said. Elrond inclined his head.

“So it is decided,” Dís said. “Enelya will be crowned queen alongside Thorin at his coronation.”

“And what of Dáin?” Enelya asked.

“Should he question it, Balin and I will talk to him,” Dís said. She reached over and covered her brother’s hand. “You fought hard to gain back our home, and I do not just mean the quest itself.” Thorin felt his throat tighten at the reminder of dealing with the dragon sickness and his almost death. Two things he would have to explain to Enelya.

“You deserve happiness,” Dís continued. “And despite how I acted upon first meeting her, I see how much you love Enelya. She has given you a gift that I never thought you would experience; children of your own. I know that you raised Fíli and Kíli in such a way after Finn was killed, but I always hoped that you would find the same happiness I had with Finn.”

Thorin swallowed, squeezing Dís’ fingers. “Thank you, sister.” It was not lost on Thorin, as Dís released his hand and sat back that Bard watched her with keen interest. He could see respect for his sister in the former bargeman´s eyes. Thorin knew that the two could probably be good friends, both understanding what it was like to raise their children without their partner in life at their side. 

As for himself, Thorin put his arm around Enelya, drawing her close to his side. Knowing who her kin were gave him some comfort, odd considering they were elves. Having Bard on his side also gave him comfort that they would all face down any dissent that could possibly rise over Thorin taking Enelya as his queen and naming Thráin as his heir, with Fíli behind him. He would face everything head on, as long as he had family and friends beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my reasoning for expanding Elrond's family by his twin sons. I toyed with the idea that Enelya was either related to Thranduil or to Elrond. My original idea was that Thranduil had a brother or nephew who fell in love with a dwarf and was banished. He refused to take in Enelya after the brother/nephew was killed because he viewed her as an abomination, as her mother's family did. However, I felt it meant that there was no way for Elrond to really have a stake in taking her in besides the fact that he's a good guy. Plus it was too close to the whole Tauriel/Kíli thing, so I scrapped it.
> 
> I then toyed with the idea that Enelya was actually from Elrond's brother's side of the family, making her a descendant of Elros. However, as I did my research, I realized that Elros already had connections to Elrond's family through Aragorn, plus the bloodline would be more "diluted" since Elros chose a mortal life and became the first King of Númenor. While Elros did live 500 years, it still would be like 2500 years or so until Enelya's birth and I definitely wanted her to be half-elf. Granted, someone from Elros' line could have married back into the elves, but I felt it would have been too much of a gap between Enelya and Elrond for it to really be important.
> 
> Since there was no canon evidence of Elrond's twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan, having children of their own. I toyed with the idea of Elladan being Enelya's grandfather originally, but after I read a wonderful story here on AO3 called ["Stolen Heir"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212704/chapters/4850385), in which Elladan is Kíli's biological father, I decided not to go with Elladan because I did not want to seem like I was stealing the idea from that story/author. By the way, if you have not read this story, GO! It's shaping up to be a lovely Kiliel story, but it's primary focus has been on Kíli discovering who is father is and the adjustments therein. It's beautifully written and I highly recommend it.
> 
> This led to creating the fictional family of Elrohir. I had played with the idea of there being a fourth sibling to the twins and Arwen, but it would have been a bit more difficult to really establish the history I wanted for Enelya if Elrond was her grandfather. With Elrohir and Elladan having a history of being away from Rivendell more than there, either scouting for their father, or training with the Dúnedain, it seemed a little easier for Alvilda to have disappeared after Elwin was killed. As Elrond and Elros were twins, and Elrond then had Elrohir and Elladan as twins, I am sure that I will establish that either Elrohir's two unnamed sons or two unnamed daughters are twins, or one of each. This is also why Enelya and Thorin had twins, as it very much runs in Enelya's family- especially with her being so close in the family tree to Elrond.


	3. රාජාභිෂේකය

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation of Thorin and Enelya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter in Sinhala is "Coronation".

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” Dáin roared at Thorin as he paced in Thorin’s smaller receiving room. “Did the dragon sickness muddle it that much that you would take some woodland sprite as your queen?!”

Despite the pain the movement did to his chest, Thorin pushed to his feet with a snarl. Dwalin had already moved over to Dáin, a blade in hand. Dís stiffened as she stood with Enelya, noting that her sons also went on the defensive.

“Take care how you speak about Enelya,” Thorin said with a dark tone.

“Thorin, think reasonably,” Dáin said. “You canna take an elf as your queen.”

“First of all,” Thorin said. “She is half-elf.” He narrowed his eyes. “Her mother was a dwarf.” Dáin looked shocked. “And second, why would I not have my wife as my queen?”

“Wife?” Dáin mumbled.

“Mm hmm,” Thorin said. “And my One.” Thorin settled back in his throne. “Enelya will be my queen and our son, Thráin, will be named Crowned Prince. Fíli and Kíli will remain in the line of succession as well.”

“Wife and a son?” Dáin said. “You’ve been busy, cousin.” He placed his large hands on his hips. “You realize many may not be happy about this proclamation.”

“Including yourself?” Fíli asked, his voice cold. Dáin was taken aback once more, his gaze drifting to the young dwarrow.

Dáin rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “I have no love for elves,” he said. “Not after what they did to my kin.”

“Thranduil of the Mirkwood did us wrong,” Thorin said. “And yes there has been a tenseness between dwarves and elves for ages. However, not all elves are the same ilk as Thranduil is.”

“Including your wife?” Dáin asked. He lifted his hands when Fíli and Kíli stiffened. “It is a question that needs askin’.”

“You have heard of Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien?” Thorin said.

“The Lady of Light?” Dáin asked. “Aye, I have heard of her. Heard tell she’s one of the elven three that has a Ring of Power much like the seven given to the dwarf lords.”

“Indeed,” Elrond said from his corner. “As am I.” He flexed his hand to let the light catch Vilya. Dáin’s eyes widened once more.

“Enelya is kin to Lady Galadriel and to Lord Elrond,” Thorin said. “Lord Elrond is to Enelya as Thror was to Fíli and Kíli.”

“And the Lady of Light?” Dáin asked, his voice awed.

“Lady Galadriel is mother to my wife,” Elrond explained.

Thorin rose and walked over to his cousin. “Even if Enelya was not my One as I have known her, and mother of my child, it would prove beneficial for her to be my queen,” he said. “If one thinks of politics, the allegiance this union brings is formidable. But as she is my One, I look to you as my kin, not as the Lord of the Iron Hills, to support me. As Fíli said when we discussed this earlier, if there are those that do not wish to see Enelya as my queen, they can go to Ered Luin, the Iron Hills, or live outside of Erebor.”

“What do your neighbors say of this union?” Dáin asked. “I ask as a political query, not as your kin at the moment.”

“Thranduil does not matter,” Thorin said. “As Elrond has pointed out, he will not risk the wrath of Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond himself. Bard of Dale is behind the union.”

Dáin studied Thorin a moment. “You will need good reason for stronger alliances with Dale,” he said. “As you have brought together elves and dwarves with your union.” His eyes flickered to where Kíli stood. “As well as through another if the looks I’ve seen are any indication.” Kíli stiffened.

“My original intent had been to have both Kíli and Lady Tauriel serve as ambassadors on my behalf to Dale, as Fíli had much to learn as Crowned Prince,” Thorin said. “However, I am rethinking this decision and I am considering having Fíli join them as my head diplomat in Dale.” He tilted his chin. “But that is a discussion for another time after my coronation with Bard. What of you, cousin?”

Dáin sighed. “I have my misgivings,” he said. He lifted his hand to stave off Thorin’s wrath. “Not because I think the lass is a bad fit. Truth be told, a fresh outlook is needed, plus it is obvious by how you speak of her that she is your One, and you deserve happiness, cousin. My worries stem from those that will not be as understanding and may seek to do something to her and the wee one.”

“Ones,” Dís said. “Enelya and Thorin have twins. A boy and a girl.”

Dáin’s jaw dropped. He coughed a bit before eyeing Thorin with mirth lighting his face. “‘Tis a day of surprises I see,” he said. “But the worry remains.”

“If I have my kin, and Enelya’s kin, behind me,” Thorin said. “Then we can face any situation. And it will take a great deal of negotiations on both of our parts to ensure the line of Durin remains strong.”

“Aye,” Dáin said. “Then we best get to planning your and your queen’s coronations, should we not?”

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

“I do not trust him,” Balin admitted to Thorin as they went over coronation plans that now included Enelya. Thorin lifted his head to look at Balin. “Dáin seems a bit too… agreeable after calling Enelya a woodland sprite.”

“I am reserving judgement,” Thorin said. “I will be wary of not only his suggestions but his motives, but Dáin is no fool either. Faced with the power of the elves alone that are behind us now, he would take pause. And should most dwarves actually stand behind their king, he will truly only have those from the Iron Hills behind him.”

“We do not know what allies he has gained amongst the other clans,” Balin pointed out.

“I do not take this lightly, Balin,” Thorin said, signing a parchment and pressing his seal into the wax. “Do not take my calm as apathy over this situation. Time will determine Dáin’s true loyalty.”

“And until then?” Balin questioned, taking another parchment from Thorin.

“Until then, we keep a very close eye on the political rumblings through the dwarves, as well as the safety of Enelya and the children,” Thorin said. He looked at Balin. “Including Dwalin’s.”

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

The day of the coronation had arrived. Many of the dwarves that had arrived at Erebor to resettle themselves from Ered Luin and other clans wondered about the woman with their King and the young dwarflings often seen with them. Curiosity grew even more as a new contingent of elves arrived that even surprised King Thranduil when he saw the arrivals.

The dwarven clans stood on either side of the long aisle that led to the thrones. Murmurs had gone up around the throne room when they saw two side by side. The last time any of the dwarves remembered there being two thrones at a coronation was when Thorin I had been crowned King Under the Mountain, with his wife beside him as his queen. Most of the dwarf kings after Thorin I had taken the throne before they were married. Many had been betrothed. As far as any of the clans knew, Thorin Oakenshield had not been betrothed to anyone.

Horns sounded and the crowd turned to the open doorway where the procession was starting. At the head of the line was Gandalf the Grey with Bilbo Baggins beside him, carrying the crown of Durin on a pillow. Due to Bilbo’s assistance in the quest to reclaim Erebor, he had been asked as a friend of Thorin and the Company to participate in the ceremony as the crown bearer. Behind Bilbo and Gandalf walked Thranduil with his son, Legolas, beside him. Then came Bard of Dale, his own son beside him. His daughters walked behind Bard and everyone bowed respectably to all of them, but particularly to Sigrid. Her left arm was still held close to her side from the injury she had sustained from an orc’s mace when she had defended the sons of Durin when she and Tauriel had found them on the battlefield.

Behind Sigrid and Tilda walked Tauriel, dressed in an Elvish gown of the Mirkwood, but carrying insignia of Erebor. Thorin had asked her to remain in the mountain as an ambassador between Erebor and Mirkwood once Thranduil had lifted her banishment after the battle. Behind Tauriel walked some of the newest members of the elves that had arrived, shocking Thranduil. Identical elven maids, Nemirien and Nemirhel, both with long dark hair walked just in front of two males, one with golden hair, the other with dark hair, Elion and Gilion. Behind these two elf lords were another pair of identical elves, this time male. Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell. The twin elf maids, Elion, and Gilion were the children of Elrohir. Just behind the older twins was Lord Elrond, their father and lord of Rivendell.

The dwarf line started with the heads of each of the Dwarven clans, save Dáin. Following them was the Company that had accompanied Thorin on his quest, starting with the Ri brothers, Dori, Ori, and Nori. They were followed by Bombur with Bifur and Bofur just behind him. As members of the house of Durin, Glóin and Óin were next, with Dwalin walking behind them. Fundin was in his arms, his eyes wide as he looked around at all the new faces. Just behind Dwalin, carrying a book for the coronation, was Balin.

The royal line started with Dáin, representing the Iron Hills. Dís was behind him and walking just in front of her sons. In her arms was Díserin, the little girl looking around with eyes as big as Fundin’s were. Her tiny fingers were curled into the material of Dís’ dress. Following Dís were her own sons. Fíli held little Thráin in his arms as he walked beside Kíli. 

Once the procession reached the throne, the audience returned their attentions to the archway as the tone of the trumpeteers changed. Stepping through the arch was Thorin, dressed in the robes that had been made for him for the coronation. A murmur went up around the throne room when they caught sight of Thorin’s companion.

Dressed in the gown that Dís had worn for her wedding to Finn, stood Enelya. Dís had quickly adjusted the gown to be more fitting for a coronation, adding jewels Thorin had given her to the bodice and sleeves. A lovely fur cloak that was a feminine version of Thorin’s was draped over her shoulders. Her hair was braided back from her face, with two very prominent braids framing her face. One was a marriage braid that matched the one now in Thorin’s hair, the other was a symbol of Durin royalty declaring her Thorin’s queen. The jewels of Thorin’s mother and grandmother adorned her throat and hands.

The couple made their way up the aisle towards the throne, keeping their eyes focused ahead. The leaders of the Dwarf clans had parted before reaching the throne to rejoin their parties on either side of the aisle. Each of them murmured with looks ranging from curious to suspicious, especially as Enelya’s hair did not cover the delicate points of her ears.

Thorin and Enelya ascended the stairs to the throne, turning to face the congregation. Balin stepped forward with Gandalf, offering the book to the wizard. As one of the few in Middle Earth who could speak all of the known languages, Gandalf would oversee the coronation. His eyes sparkled as he faced the audience.

“Elves, Men, Dwarves, Durin’s Folk,” Gandalf said strongly. “Here in these ancient halls of Erebor, once more the line of Durin will take the throne as they rightfully should.” He turned to Thorin, opening the book in hand. Speaking in the ancient language of the dwarves, the ceremony began. Murmurs of approval rose amongst those that watched as the crown was placed on Thorin’s head, officially proclaiming him King Under the Mountain. Gandalf spoke again before a second crown was produced to be placed on Enelya’s head. The murmurs this time were much louder, some gasps even rising amongst the crowd.

Silence fell as Thorin took Enelya’s hand and the two stepped forward. Gandalf stood to the side, reciting a blessing in khuzdul before switching to Westron.

“May I present his Royal Majesty, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thror, the King Under the Mountain, and his queen, Enelya, daughter of Elwin, son of Elrohir,” Gandalf said. He noticed some of the dwarves looked furious, while others simply looked confused. Thranduil looked shocked, while Elrond and his kin simply studied the crowds for those who they needed to watch to keep Enelya safe.

Thorin took a step forward, turning to Fíli. The blonde dwarf stepped towards his uncle and handed his baby cousin to him, remaining at Thorin’s side. Dís did the same on Enelya’s side, handing Díserin to Enelya. Turning to the crowd, Thorin spoke. “I present to you, my people, my son and heir, Crowned Prince Thráin, son of Thorin, son of Thráin,” he said. “And my daughter, Princess Díserin, daughter of Enelya, daughter of Elwin.” Enelya looked at Thorin, a soft smile tugging at her lips at the break in tradition to acknowledge her as their daughter’s mother rather than following the patriarchal method of announcing a child’s name.

Gandalf stepped forward once more. “To King Thorin and Queen Enelya, may Erebor thrive evermore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Names were given to Elrohir's other children since they are in attendance. I decided that his daughters are the identical twins, Nemirien and Nemirhel both mean water jewel. I thought it fitting to have the great-granddaughters of the wearer of Nenya, the Ring of Water, to be named water jewel. The sons are Elion and Gilion and their names both mean star. This is my nod to the fact that Arwen is called Arwen Evenstar.
> 
> \- I have no idea how a dwarven coronation would go, but I suspected that a procession of important parties would go forward starting with the person leading the ceremony or having an important part of the ceremony, the visiting foreign dignitaries, the visiting clan dignitaries before the royal line. However, I can see Thorin insisting that the members of the Company needed to be a part of the coronation due to their part in the quest to reclaim Erebor as well as the Battle. This is more for the brothers Ri and the family Ur, as Glóin, Óin, Dwalin, and Balin are cousins to Thorin and of the line of Durin.
> 
> \- I also took some liberties with the idea of past coronations only being the King and not their Queen because of them not being married yet. The likelihood is probably very slim, but I wanted the double throne to have a significance and not just because, as far as anyone knew, Thorin was a lifetime bachelor.


	4. ගුණාත්මක කාලයක්

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enelya tells Dís of her first encounter with Thorin during the coronation celebration. Thorin and Enelya finally have some time alone for the first time since arriving in Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me almost a year to update this. Fickle muses.
> 
> Chapter title is "Quality Time" in Sinhala

Enelya was very ready for the coronation to be over so that she could take her husband upstairs and spend some quality time with him and their children. Preparing for the coronation had been such a whirlwind. Thorin and Enelya had chosen to wait until after the coronation and her announcement as the Queen under the Mountain to have her move into the royal quarters with him. They hadn’t had a chance to be together at all.

“Are you certain you do not want me to watch Thráin and Díserin?” Dís questioned her marriage-sister as she sat beside her. “To allow you and Thorin time alone?”

“As much as I would love that, I do not think Thorin would,” Enelya admitted with a soft smile. The two glanced over to where Thorin was standing, his daughter cradled to his chest as he spoke with Dáin and one of the dwarves from Ered Mithrin. Fíli and Kíli were swinging Thráin about amongst those dancing. The young dwarfling’s squeals of delight were music to both Enelya’s and Dís’ ears.

“Hm,” Dís hummed. “I think you are right.” She laughed softly as she picked up her wine goblet. “Perhaps tomorrow night then. You two deserve a chance to rekindle the fires of your marriage without worry of a wee one clamboring into your chamber.”

Enelya blushed lightly, sipping her own wine. “You are too kind,” she said. “Though I also suspect that it is because you wish for time with your niece and nephew.”

“Guilty,” Dís said, laughing. She reached over and grasped Enelya’s hand. “I never properly apologized for my initial reaction to your presence in the mountain. I should have waited to learn more before I made such harsh comments.”

Enelya set her goblet down and patted Dís' hand gently. “I appreciate the apology, but it was unnecessary,” she said. “I understand why you reacted as you did. I brought sad news to Dwalin and my lineage would be questioned after how much Thorin lambasted elves as a whole. You were not nearly as bad as he was when we met.”

Dís’ eyebrow arched towards her hairline, her lips curling at the corners. “Oh? And how did my cantankerous older brother behave?” she asked. Enelya tilted her head getting a slightly far off look as she remembered.

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

_A soft groan escaped Enelya as she slowly opened her eyes. A frown creased her forehead when she heard the rather loud, and very male, voices arguing with her aunt. Or rather one was arguing with her aunt, the other was trying to calm him down._

_“She’s a bloody elf! Those damned spritelings couldn’t be bothered to show favor to the dwarves of Erebor when we were fleeing from Smaug, nor did they give us shelter afterwards,” one with a deep, rich timbre said angrily. Considering his words, it should not have sent a sensual shiver up Enelya’s spine as it had._

_“She is half-elf,” Marya was saying. “And she can not be punished for the actions of others who chose to be cowards! Had they been her kin, they would have helped the dwarves of Erebor!”_

_“Likely story,” the dwarf retorted. “All elves are the same!”_

_“Thorin, calm down,” the other male voice said. “Regardless of what our personal feelings on elves are, we wouldn’t allow those orcs to hurt an innocent female. And keep your voice down before you wake her.”_

_“Too late,” Enelya said, pushing herself until she could sit up. She felt warm hands assisting her and lifted ice-colored eyes to the hazel-green of her aunt’s._

_“How do you feel, lass?” Marya asked, brushing Enelya’s dark hair back to look at the harsh bruise forming along the side of her face. It was one of the lesser of her injuries._

_“Like I was attacked by orcs,” Enelya tried to say lightly. Unfortunately the way her body began to tremble gave away the fear she was feeling, especially as memories swamped her of how her mother had died. Tears began to fall down her cheeks before she ducked her head, unwilling to allow the dwarrow men she had caught a glimpse of to see her cry. Marya immediately moved closer and wrapped her arms around her niece, stroking her hair._

_Thorin watched the two women, noting how tiny the elf-maid looked beside the flame-haired dwarrowdam. When she had briefly looked towards them and he watched her face start to crumble and her body shake, he had felt an unusual twist inside of him. One he wanted to hate. This was a damned elf! Half or not, she was from a race he despised for all that happened to his people._

_“They didn’t… they…,” Dwalin was trying to be delicate, but he didn’t know how to phrase asking if the woman had been violated or not. He felt relief when he saw the dark head shake a negative against Marya’s shoulder._

_“Enelya’s mother was killed by orcs when she was twelve,” Marya explained. “I wasn’t able to get her away from the scene in time and she saw her mother’s death.”_

_“I’m sorry, lass,” Dwalin said. “If it’s not too painful to ask, why was your father not--.” He stopped when he saw Enelya stiffen._

_“I…” She quickly rose, or as quickly as someone as injured as she was could. She waved off Marya and hurried to the steps, gingerly walking up them. Silence filled the two-story cottage until the sound of a door clicking shut was heard. Marya’s eyes slipped closed when she heard soft sobbing start._

_“I didn’t mean…” Dwalin started._

_“My sister-daughter has faced much in her life,” Marya said, sadly. “She never had a chance to know her father.”_

_“Sister-daughter?” Thorin questioned, a frown creasing his forehead._

_Opening her eyes, Marya looked at him coldly. “Aye,” she said. “Enelya is my niece. A tree-shagger, as you so eloquently said at some point in your loud tirade since bringing her here, where you are supposed to be a guest I might add, is Enelya’s father. Her mother was a dwarf of the Grey Mountains.”_

_“She’s half-dwarf?!” Thorin demanded, almost incredulous._

_“She is Enelya!” Marya snapped. “Her parents loved one another and her father was torn apart by my kin for that supposed sin in front of my sister. When Alvilda found out she was with child, our family demanded she take something to kill the child. The abomination as they called her. We left immediately, refusing to think anything conceived in love was an abomination. We settled here, where others of half-blood had also settled. Alvilda died as any true dwarrowdam would. As a warrior defending her child.”_

_“Our apologies, milady,” Dwalin said, clasping a firm hand around Thorin’s arm. “We thank you for your hospitality and will take our leave for the night.” Yanking on his king’s arm, Dwalin dragged the dwarrow out to the barn where they had been given beds and a place to stay._

## ලොවපුරා සිනමාහල්

Dís sighed as she shook her head. “I wish I could say I was surprised,” she admitted. “But obviously he put his opinions aside…”

“In time, he did,” Enelya admitted. “And I am thankful for that. Though our first… encounter on a deeper level did involve fighting.”

Dís arched a brow and laughed lightly. “A story for another day, I think,” she said. She glanced over at Thorin, who was walking towards them. Díserin was fast asleep against him. Dís looked to where Fíli stood with the Lady Sigrid, Thráin’s eyes were starting to droop. “I think wee ones are ready for bed.”

Enelya smiled when she saw and nodded, rising. “I agree,” she said. She brushed her fingers along Thorin’s cheek as he stepped up to her. He turned and pressed a kiss to her fingertips, nodding when her eyes shifted to where their son was being held by their nephew. She left Thorin to bid his good nights to Dís while she did the same with Fíli and Sigrid, gathering her son close to her chest.

The King and Queen under the mountain were quiet as they walked together with their children until they entered their quarters. It had been some time since Thorin had put young dwarflings to bed, but he hadn’t forgotten. He only fumbled twice on getting some of the more intricate buttons of Thráin’s tunic off before he was able to expertly remove his son’s clothing and change him into his pajamas. Enelya smiled as she carried Díserin over to the ornate cribs. The two settled their children into bed, before stepping out of the nursery into their room.

Thorin put his arms around his wife’s waist, nuzzling her neck gently. “Alone at last,” he murmured against her skin. He smiled gently when he felt her shiver and her fingers curled around his marriage braid.

“It has been too long,” she said quietly. Her head fell back to Thorin’s shoulder when he pressed a kiss to her skin.

“It has,” Thorin admitted. “But does it mean I am getting old if I admit that I only wish to hold my One in my arms and that is all tonight?”

Enelya laughed lightly, turning to press her lips to Thorin’s temple. “No, _amrâlimê_ , it means you are a King who was just coronated and a newly discovered father who has two very energetic wee ones,” she said. “It has been quite a long day for our family.”

“It has,” Thorin murmured against her skin. He lifted his head when he heard their door open and saw one of Enelya’s new ladies pause in the doorway.

“Mine apologies, your Majesties,” the dwarrowdam said. “I was simply…”

“No need, Ulna,” Enelya said with a gentle smile. “Please take the rest of the evening off. My lord husband and I will be fine on our own. Enjoy your evening.”

Ulna bobbed a curtsey. “Thank you, your Majesty,” she said. “May Mahal bless you with a wonderful evening.” Earning a nod from Thorin for her blessing, the young dwarrowdam turned and left with a click of the door.

“That seemed almost too easy,” Thorin admitted, nuzzling his wife.

Enelya laughed lightly, her fingers brushing through Thorin’s hair before she stepped away from his embrace and took his hand. Leading him towards their bed, she reached up to start taking the jewels from her hair.

“Ulna has her eye on young Ori and I believe a night off would allow her to enjoy the festivities and perhaps convince him to dance,” Enelya admitted. She paused when Thorin’s hands covered hers when she started to uncoil her hair. A soft smile formed as she let him take care of the task, memories of how he loved to take care of her hair sweeping over her.

“Ori is a very shy dwarrow, quite sheltered by Dori. Might be good for the lad to have a lass to be interested to show him that there is more to life than his parchments,” Thorin said, his fingers untangling Enelya’s hair. Curling the dark locks over her shoulder, he began unlacing the back of her gown. 

“Having a home in Erebor will help,” Enelya said, shivering when Thorin’s fingers brushed her skin as he helped her with her gown and corset, leaving her in just her shift. “You’re building a new life for your people and the celebration tonight showed them what you had been hoping for for so long.”

“Aye,” Thorin said, his arms dropping to his side as Enelya moved to her side of the bed where her nightgown had been laid out. He turned and walked over to where his sleep pants had been laid out and began to pull off his formal attire. He heard the shift of fabric as Enelya changed then the bed as she sat.

“I do not like, however, some of the disdainful looks you were given, particularly by returning ‘dams,” Thorin pointed out, slipping his leather breeches down his legs. He heard an intake of a breath, his gaze shifting to Enelya. She practically licked her lips as she let her eyes wander over his taut backside and muscular legs.

“Tomorrow, _amrâlimê_ ,” Thorin said, his tone amused.

“You make a hard argument, husband,” Enelya said. “But worry not for me. You were once the most eligible dwarrow and now here you are, married to a half-elf with two children. They see me as the one who thwarted their courtship plans and hopes to elevate their status and that of their families. They will look to Fíli and Kíli now.”

“One of whom has his eye turned by a full-blooded elf maid,” Thorin said. He had come to be more amused by his sister-son’s affections than angry over it. His reunion with Enelya and their children certainly helped with that. “And if I am not mistaken by his looks, I suspect that the other may have his own eye on another not of our race.”

“Oh?” Enelya asked, shifting the blankets out of the way as Thorin finished changing and turned to walk over to their bed.

“Aye,” Thorin said. “Fíli seems to be showing interest in the Princess Sigrid.”

“She is a lovely young woman and she seems to be quite… Thorin…” Enelya had finally lifted her head to speak, her gaze falling on her husband. With his torso bare, she was able to see the large, still healing scar emblazoned across his chest. When Thorin kneeled on the bed, Enelya moved closer and her shaky fingers reached up to barely touch the still pink skin.

“I forgot that you had yet to see it,” Thorin said quietly. His fingers covered hers.

“I… I had heard you had been hurt during the battle,” Enelya whispered. “I had not realized how bad…”

Thorin swallowed, his fingers tightening around hers. “An inch or less to the left and I would have gone to the Halls of Waiting,” he admitted. “Azog truly meant to extinguish the line of Durin. His orcs would have succeeded completely had it not been for Sigrid and Tauriel.”

“That is why Sigrid’s arm is still bound,” Enelya said. “Azog?”

“Truly dead this time,” Thorin admitted. “The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was Fíli cutting his head off to ensure it. I had plunged my own blade into Azog’s heart, sustaining this wound to free my blade to do so. Fíli and Kíli almost lost their lives defending me afterwards.”

“Sigrid and Tauriel?” Enelya asked. 

“Fíli and Kíli had sustained their own injuries when more orcs were pressing around them,” Thorin explained. “Most of the battle had ceased, which is why Tauriel and Sigrid began searching through the bodies for survivors and wounded. When they came upon us, both took up arms to defend us. Tauriel was no surprise, she is a trained warrior. Sigrid, however, managed to pick up a fallen dwarf’s axe to also defend. She took an orc’s mace to her arm during her defense, but she never conceded until they had been defeated and assistance came to them through Thranduil and Bard.”

“I am sure Bard was incensed,” Enelya said. As a mother, she understood the protective nature of a parent. She couldn’t imagine seeing either of her children in danger. For a man like Bard to see his eldest child, his eldest _daughter_ injured and wielding a dwarven axe in defense of three fallen dwarves, he had to be beside himself.

“He gave me quite the earful when I woke,” Thorin admitted. “But it was more to release the worry he felt for his daughter. I woke before she did, but Óin had admitted that he had given her a very strong draught to ensure she slept more than she was awake to help with the pain. The lass is very lucky she will not lose her arm or the use of it. The mace all but shattered the bone, but Thranduil’s healers also assisted. She will be bound to keep it immobile for another month or so, but she will regain full use of it once she is healed.”

Enelya hissed lightly, shaking her head. She placed her hand over the scar on Thorin’s chest. Scars had been no surprise on his body when she had first seen him without a shirt. He was a warrior and she knew of the Battle of Azanulbizar, where he had lost his grandfather, brother, father, and marriage-brother in some capacity; be it death or madness as she discovered. But this scar, it could have meant his death and her sorrow. It could have meant that his children would never know their father. An inch or less, he had said. That was all that had stood between life and Waiting.

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the puckered flesh, hearing a slight intake of breath from Thorin. It made her wonder if it still caused him pain. She felt his fingers in the long tresses of her hair, fingers moving to cup the back of her head.

“ _Amrâlimê_ ,” Thorin said, his voice a rumble against her lips against his skin.

“When you left me, I knew I could lose you,” she whispered, lifting her head. Thorin moved closer as he knelt on the bed with her, his hands moving to cup her upper arms once she had moved. Looking into Thorin’s eyes, a single tear slipped down Enelya’s cheek.

“But to have the knowledge that I came so close to it,” she said. “To know that this almost took you from me, from our children…”

“Hush,” Thorin whispered. He shifted until he laid down in bed, drawing her down to him, pillowing her head on his chest. “Listen. Hear my heart beating soundly within my breast, feel its strength. I am here, I am alive. Scarred more than before, but I am not Waiting. We are together and our children will grow strong with us guiding them. Perhaps we can soon add to them, if you so wish it.”

Enelya smiled softly. “I wish it,” she whispered. “But for tonight, I wish to simply have my husband and king hold me. I wish to wake up within his arms for the first time in years and know that this is not all some fanciful dream of mine. These days in Erebor have felt very surreal to me.”

Pressing a kiss to Enelya’s hair, Thorin wrapped his arms around her. “If this is a fanciful dream, it is one I share and wish to never wake from,” he said. “For I wish to never let you go and I do not intend to.”


End file.
